1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fan, and more particularly to a bladeless fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bladeless fans have been used for safety purposes. Typically, a conventional bladeless fan has a loop-shaped air outlet of a relatively small width, and thus cannot provide sufficient amount and speed of airflow.